Love Potion
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: Another Kitsuna story. Enjoy, And sry. It was a rush job. A battle and a potion lead to weird outcomes when Kitsuna is injected with it.


Love Potion

A/N: Just to tell you, Slam says a few more words then normal in this. Not much, but enough to be slightly out of character.

We go to the Loonatics in the middle of a heated battle against Master Mind, Sypher and Weather Vain, who teamed up to try to take down the mighty heros. The team was now trying to get there hands on a special potion that Master Mind has been working on and finally completed, information from Zadavia told them that the function of the formula was unknown but they couldn't risk Master Mind unleashing it's power on Acmetropilous. So far they still haven't gotten anywhere, yet.

"Lexi! Behind you!" Ace called out to girl bunny, who dived out of the way of a sneak attack from Sypher and shot a brain blast at him. Sypher dodged the blow but got hit by Ace instead, he flew and crashed into a building wall. "Ouch! Dat's gotta hurt." Ace chuckled as Sypher lay there unconscious. "One down. Two ta go!" Ace said as he fired a laser blast at Master Mind, who had a robot dive in front of it. Ace watched as Slam got sucked into a tornado against Weather Vain, he quickly called to the team's two speedsters. "Rev! Kitsuna! Help out Slam against Weather Vain!" Ace called as he rushed to help Lexi, Duck and Tech against Master Mind.

"Right on it Ace!" The two said as they zoomed towards Weather Vain and cancled her tornados, helping Slam out of his dizzy prison. "Uuuugghhh...Dizzy..." Slam grumbled as he fell out of the tornado. Kitsuna quickly stopped infront of him.

"You ok Slam?" She asked while trying to help stand him up. "Uh huh." Slam nodded as he stood up on his own, he grinned and started going back to action. Kitsuna smiled then went back to helping Rev, who grinned and winked at her.

It was awhile later before they ran into any more problems.

Right when they thought they could take out Master Mind, someone grabbed Lexi and Kitsuna. Both cried out in surprise and struggled against the robots that were holding them. "Hey! Let us go!" Kitsuna struggled to get her long hair out of the robots grasp. "Ouch! Those are attached you know!" Lexi snapped when she got tugged back by her ears. "Let 'em go Master Mind!" Ace demanded as Master Mind slauntered over to the two captured girls. "I don't know if i want to, if i **really** wanted to. I could inject these these two with my new formula, making them a desruction to society and all of Acmetropilous!" She cackled, Kitsuna tried to take a swing at her but had her arm grabbed by the robot in the process. The robot twisted her arm behind her back and pulled it tight enough that pain coursed through her arm, but not enough to break it. Kitsuna cried out in pain, making Rev's boyfriend instincts kick in. He zoomed around the robots and grabbed Lexi, set her down by Ace and then rushed to grab Kitsuna. "Too Late birdy!" Master Mind said as they all realized Master Mind had injected the potion into Kitsuna before Rev could grab her. The robot then sent Kitsuna flying backwards, she hit a half broken wall and a few pieces fell onto her. Master Mind cackled evilly. "Now! Acmetropilous is doomed unless you find an antidote!" Master Mind ranted as she tried to get away, but Rev quickly grabbed her and knocked her out. "Good job Rev, now we can help Kitsuna." Ace said as they all approached the twin tail fox as she struggle to stand up out of the rubble.

That's when things got weird.

In the boys' point of view, everything changed when they looked at Kitsuna. Instead of their injured fellow comrad. They, for some reason, saw a fallen angel that got into a battle with a demon. In the backround, they saw a glowing aura around their foxie team mate. Music sung in the backround, making the perfect dream scene.

Kitsuna tried with all her might to push a big peice of concrete off her leg when suddenly it lifted high in the air, standing in front of her was Slam who had a look of dire concern that matched all the other boys'. "Thanks Slam." Kitsuna smiled, she went to walk out of the pile when her foot got caught on a small peice. "I gotcha!" Rev said as he caught Kitsuna, he seemed to be the only one acting normal, though he was already in love with Kitsuna to begin with so he didn't need to act different. "Thank you Rev." Kitsuna said as she pecked him on the cheek. All the other boys glared at Rev for a second, Lexi stood there though, jaw dropped and eyes wide at the guys' sudden change in behaviour towards Kitsuna. '_Dang...I think I'd rather have gotten injected with that potion..._' Lexi thought, a little jealous at all the attention they were giving her friend. "Shouldn't we get those guys to the prisons?" Kitsuna suggested, looking around everyone at the 3 unconcious villians. "Of course! Thanks for reminding us Kitsuna." Ace said with a wink, to this Kitsuna blink in bewilderment. She looked at all her friends and noticed how Ace, Duck and Slam were looking at her different, Tech and Rev seemed fine and Lexi just snapped out of her shocked state.

After they dropped the villians off they headed back to HQ. Though Kitsuna needed to ask Tech about why three of their friends were now acting totally strange.

"Hey Tech?" Kitsuna called as she peeked into Tech's lab, who was sitting at his computer claculating something. "Yeah?" Tech said as he typed in some more stuff. "Do you have a minute? I wanted to ask you about something." Kitsuna asked, she always knew that she could go to Tech for advice, he was like a older brother to her. "Sure, what is it?" Tech said as he turned in his chair to look at her, Kitsuna fidgeted a bit. "Well, I was just wondering if you noticed anything different about Ace,Duck and Slam. Since Master Mind injected that potion into me they've been acting strange around me. And it's kind freaking me out and i really want it to stop, i mean Duck hasn't joked about me once since that happened and i can't stand it i just want everything to go back to normal so please please please can you help?" Kitsuna finally finished her speed talking. '_Wow...I'm almost as bad as Rev with that..._' Kitsuna thought as Tech decoded her speedy ramble. "Yes, I've been thinking about that as well. I figure it must have something to do with Master Mind's formula." Tech paused to type a few things into his computer. "I bet if I could get a sample of it, I could make an antidote." Tech said as he looked back at Kitsuna. "W-well then how could you get a s-sample?" Kitsuna stuttered, she had a good idea of how Tech could get a sample but she didn't like it. "I'm guessing you know what I'd like to do to get a sample. So if you'd let me..." Tech paused to grab a small syringe. Kitsuna whimpered lightly, she **really** didn't like needles. "It'll only take 3 seconds to take the blood Kitsuna, and it's the only way to get a sample of something that has the potion in it." Tech said, he stood and stepped towards Kitsuna with the needle. "B-but! W-hat if you! I!" Kitsuna stammered, then she got a idea. "W-well then...Could i request something first?" Kitsuna asked. "I can't put you to sleep just for a blood sample." Tech said, Kitsuna glared. "That's not it!...Besides...You told me that last time you had to give me a needle." Kitsuna mumbled. "Then what?" Tech asked. "U-um....C-could....maybe....Could... R-Rev come in here?" Kitsuna asked, Tech's eyes softened. "Sure. He's right about to come in anyway." Tech said as both of them counted the seconds.

3........2........1

Rev zoomed in and almost slammed right into Kitsuna if not for his good reflects. "Ah, perfect timing Rev." Tech said with a grin. Rev looked confused until he saw the syringe and Kitsuna's nervous face. "Kitsuna need a shot again or something?" Rev asked, Kitsuna pushed his shoulder but not hard. "I need to take a blood sample to examine that formula that Master Mind injected into her. And she's to nervous to let me do it." Tech explained. "And you want me here to help relax you?" Rev asked Kitsuna, who nodded shyly. Rev grinned and grabbed her hand. "Ok, feel better Kitsuna?" Tech asked, Kitsuna looked back at Tech. "A little..." "Good, now just hold still and it'll be over in no time." Tech said as he rolled up the sleeve of her oufit, he found a vein easily and glanced at Kitsuna to make sure she was ready. Kitsuna had her eyes shut tight and was squeezing Rev hand a bit, ready for the needle. "Kitsuna you need to calm down, I can't get the needle in right with you tensing you arm." Tech told her, she apologized and tried to relax. "Rev, if you don't mind." Tech said as he lined up the needle. "Sure thing Tech!" Rev said as he quickly captured Kitsuna in a passionate kiss, the **best** method of calming down Kitsuna. Tech quickly poked the needle in and drew the blood amount required. After that he quickly took out the needle, Tech grinned and shook his head as he walked over to his computer while the two stayed locked in their kiss. "It's amazing that they can last so long without parting for breath." Tech muttered to himself. "I heard that!" They both snapped, surprising Tech but luckily he already put the syringe in the anylasis container so he didn't drop it. "Well you two can go relax now, I'll examine the sample and come up with an antidote." Tech said, giving a small half wave over his shoulder. "Thank goodness...I only need one Loonatic after my affection...." Kitsuna said as they walked out the door.

"Yeah...Besides I don't think i could deal with all the compatition..." Rev chuckled, Kitsuna smiled and grabbed his hand. "There ain't no compatition to worry about, there's just you and only you..." Kitsuna told him as they walked into the main area. They were greeted by the sight of Ace and Duck arguing abut something. "Hey guys, what's the big deal? Usually i'd expect this from Duck but not you Ace." Kitsuna said as they walked over to the two boys. "Kitsuna! Tell this **bozo** that if bird brain over there wasn't in the way that you'd choose **me** to be your boyfriend!" Duck said and Kitsuna glared when he called Rev a bird brain. "Ok, 3 things. 1, You shouldn't talk about Rev that way since **you're** much more of a bird brain then Rev! 2, Rev ain't going **anywhere** so you two shouldn't even be _thinking_ about that kinda stuff. and 3, if i _really_ had to choose....It'd be Ace." Kitsuna said with a smirk at the end. Duck jaw droped. "WHAAATTT?!?!?!?! How could you SAY that! I'm WAAHAAHAYYYY better then fluff butt over there!" Duck said, jerking a thumb back at Ace. "Hey! Who you calling fluff butt? Feather head!" Ace snapped, marching over to Duck. "You! And don't call me feather head!" Duck spat. As the two argued Kitsuna got super mad. "**ENOUGH!!!!**" Kitsuna shouted, making them cover their ears. "What the **HELL** is **WRONG** with you two!?! Just leave me **ALONE!**" Kitsuna said as she ran off to the kitchen without Rev.

When she got into the kitchen she found Slam who was making a collosal sandwich, she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Small, quiet sniffles and sobs coming from the fox are what got Slam's attention. He frowned and walked over to his crying teammate, tapping her shoulder lightly. Kitsuna turned her head a little to look at her big friend, tears streamed down her face. "D'awwww....Kita sad?" Slam asked in his rough voice. Kitsuna nodded a little before turning her head away again. "Why?" Slam asked roughly. Kitsuna hiccuped and cried a little before answering. "Ace and Duck...*hic* T-they keep a-argu*hic*ing...and it's c-cuz of m-me!" Kitsuna stuttered, sobbing into her arms. "D'awwww..." Slam grumbled as he pulled Kitsuna into a big bear hug in hopes to help her feel better. Kitsuna just cried, she sobbed and muttered things under her breath. Slam just held her in that hug until she calmed down, her sobs quieting down to tiny sniffles. "Kita better?" Slam asked, looking down at Kitsuna. "Yeah...Thanks Slam, you really made me feel better." Kitsuna said with a small smile as she gave Slam a hug of her own. Slam just grinned and patted her head affectionatly, Kitsuna giggle slightly at the action.

That's when Rev came in with a worried look on his face, he rushed over to Kitsuna and started rambling on asking if she was alright and things like that. Kitsuna just put her hand up and Rev quieted down. "I'm fine Rev." She told him, he still looked worried. "If you're fine then why were you crying?" Rev asked, pointing out the tear streaks on her face and saying that her eyes were all redish like when you're crying. "Ok, i _was_ crying but i'm better now." Kitsuna said with a smile, Rev relaxed after that. "C'mon, it's getting late." Rev said as he headed to the door. "Kay, i'll be right there. I'm just gonna grab a snack." Kitsuna said as Rev left. She grinned up at Slam again, who grinned back. "Thanks again Slam." Kitsuna said with a sweet smile. "Awww....No Prob..."Slam managed to get out. Kitsuna smiled as she went to leave the kitchen, leaving Slam to finish making his giant sandwich.

"Hey, where's your snack?" Rev asked when Kitsuna walked into their room. "I changed my mind." Kitsuna put it simple. Rev shrugged as he stretched out on the bed, already having changed. "Geez Rev! Give a girl some privace!" Kitsuna joked as she tossed a pillow at Rev's face. Rev chucckled and turned away so she could change. After a whoosh of air and a few ruffles of clothes Kitsuna was changed into her normal clothes, a tight t-shirt and some tightish sweats for now. "Hey Rev, when do you think Tech will be done that antidote?" Kitsuna asked as she sat down on the bed. "Ah Tech should be done it real soon seeing as when he gets his head set on something he gets it done even if he spends nights in his lab without sleep or falls asleep in his lab but i've only found him a few times asleep in there but other then that he usually gets it done fast." Rev finished, Kitsuna smiled and layed down next to him. She curled up to his side and put her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. "Yeah...I'm sure he'll get it done real soon too..." Kitsuna said with a yawn. Rev smiled and wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her close.

The next morning Rev and Kitsuna awoke to the sound of Tech banging on their door. "Kitsuna! I think i may have found an antidote!" Tech called through the door. That was enough to rip herself away from the warmth and cuddlyness of Rev. "Really?!" Kitsuna asked as she threw open the door. "Yes, now come with me." Tech said as he headed back to his lab, Kitsuna was waiting inside when he got there. "Ok, i'm not completely positive if i got the antidote right. But the only effect other then fixing it would be for it to not work, so there's no down side." Tech explained as he grabbed a little vile of something. "So what do i drink it?" Kitsuna asked, Tech shook his head. "Nope, i have to put it in the same way as Master Mind. "Tech said as he clicked the vile into a syringe. Kitsuna just shut her eyes. "Just get it over with." Kitsuna said through clenched teeth. "Alright, here goes nothing." Tech said as he quickly injected the liquid. "Okay, wait here." Tech said as he ran and grabbed Duck and Ace. "Hey what're you doing!? It's like 7am!" Duck complained, he didn't even notice Kitsuna. "Yeah Tech, what's with da rude awakening?" Ace asked, not noticing Kitsuna either. "I'm testing something." Tech said and told them to look at Kitsuna. "So? What's so different about her? She looks same to me." Duck said in an annoyed tone. "Ace?" "I ain't seeing nothing besides regular Kitsuna, Tech." Ace answered. "Yes! I cured her!" Tech said happily, Kitsuna grinned huge. "YES! Thanks Tech!" Kitsuna cried in joy as she ran off to tell Rev.

"What's all the noise about?" Lexi asked as she walked in to find Tech basically dancing and Ace and Duck standing there confused. "I'm not sure really hot stuff....Not sure at all about anything except i'm going back to bed!" Duck said as he quacked back to his room, the last part stunned Lexi for a second. "Ace?" Lexi asked, Ace shook his head. "It's nothing Lex, just Tech an' his science stuff." Ace repiled as he walked back to his room. "Hmmm....Weird..." Lexi said as she went back to bed as well. Leaving Tech to his happiness, which no one interuppted since he deserved it. And the fact that everyone was still tired as heck!

The End!


End file.
